Red Star
by Rex Morgan
Summary: The Tale Of A Bounty Hunter...


Chapter 1: Prologue

Blaster bolts shot through the sky like falling stars. Jedi were being brutally murdered. A whole entire army was constructed. The Jedi struggled to win but found that they were no match…

Everything was in ruins. Jedi and Mandalorian corpses were found everywhere. The Mandalorian Army still reigned supreme. The Mandalorian leader, Rex Morgan, grinned at the sight of it all. He was done there and had brought destruction to the planet Ziost.

His army had made devastating forest fires. Anyone that had fought back were soon struck down by Rex's blade.

"Sir! A, Padawan has broken out of our forces and is rampaging through Squad Delta! What are your orders?!"

"I'll handle him," Rex said eagerly.

He quickly made his way to Squad Delta while occasionally stepping on Jedi bodies. He noticed fallen Mandalorians as well. When he had finally made it he saw the Padawan had killed everyone and left no survivors.

"Rex, you've gone too far killing my master! How can you live with yourself? Killing any Jedi or anyone that stands in your way!" The Padawan, named Jake, bellowed.

"Trisha Sion was an elderly woman and outdated. As her time came, it is your time now." Rex had said mockingly.

Rex got out a battle damaged lightsaber. The saber glowed golden. Jake noticed something strange about the lightsaber, familiar. Then it hit him: it was his master's lightsaber.

Out of rage knowing that he took his master's life he sprinted towards Rex, screaming to the top of his lungs and started doing random attacks. He had forgotten all about his training. He just wildly slashed with all his might. Rex, having trained himself to hold a lightsaber skillfully, blocked and parried the attacks.

Light sprung out every time the sabers hit each other as if it was a light show. Screaming loudly with drops of tears in his eyes, he still gave it all he could. After multiple saber clashes Jake managed to catch Rex of guard and slash at his hand. Rex luckily yanked his hand away but accidentally released the lightsaber which was then slashed into two pieces. Jake took a slash at Rex's chest but he shot out his vibro blades from his wrists and blocked with ease. After more attacks and blocks they had a powerful saber clash. It was a battle of strength at that point. Jake was winning and slowly pushing Rex back. He released the saber lock and slashed. The saber came close to Rex's face. They both knew the battle was about to end with one walking away, and the other losing their life. Rex then put all of his strength in his vibro blade. Jake's saber went back. He knew that now he was putting up a fight. Both the saber and blade reentered a saber lock. Jake began to get intimidated. From his fear it made him weaker and made Rex more confident that he would win. The blade was only about an inch away from Jake's face. His face started feeling hot from how close the saber was. He started to sweat. Rex finished it all by letting his vibro blade off Jake's blade to get him off guard then went back in the saber clash. This time the saber had slashed at Jake's eyes making him blind. He dropped his saber from the shear pain and screamed. Rex then stole the saber from him. He turned around and left Jake there, only for him to feel the pain and eventually die. But he soon had a second thought and pulled out his blaster. He aimed at the Padawan's head…

*************************************************************************

As Rex returned back to his ship, he traveled back to Mandalore. Jabba was waiting for him to arrive. As the door slammed open, Rex walked in and threw the sabers he collected at Jabba.

"Job's done. Now when do I get paid?!" Rex demanded.

"Ah yes, you see I've decided to change our agreement. You will receive half your pay. I just need one more favor of you. If you agree to hunt down the Jedi known as Luminara, you will get the rest of your reward." Jabba said with his infamous grin.

"Fine! As if I care about the Jedi… especially after what they did to me…" Rex whispered to himself.

Jabba handed him his credits. Rex snatched the money from Jabba's filthy hand and counted it. Exactly half.

He traveled to Kamino to get the wound on his chest healed. They had told him to enter a bacta pod. Rex gave them the money that they required then went ahead in the pod.

After about six hours of hibernation in the pod, he left to go find Luminara. Rex sent parts of his army to different planets.

"No sign of the target on Felucia." IG-88 said to him.

"Not on Endor." Bosk told him.

Rex had gotten no signs of her for days.

Back on Coruscant, two of the Mandalorians searching for Luminara had went to the Jedi Temple. All they found were Jedi remains and ruins of the temple. The Mandalorians had been searching in the counsel room. They saw a black figure running across to the balcony. They sprinted to investigate. When they had found it, they saw it was only a large piece of the temple rolling down. One of them stayed put and the other one went to search on. The one that stayed behind checked out the temple piece and from behind, a glowing yellow saber came out and split the Mandalorian in half. The other one had heard the saber and sent a message to Rex saying that they had found a Jedi. When he finished sending the message, he began to get scared, knowing that the only thing that would protect him was his gun. He stayed where he was looking back, forward, left, and right. Nothing. Then a shout came from on top! Luminara jumped down on onto the Mandalorian and cut his head off. All was silent…

Luminara then left the temple to find a hiding spot, knowing that backup would soon arrive. She had found the ship that the two Mandalorians from before used to get there and used to fly to the Dune Sea at Tatooine. From there she found a Tusken camp. The Tuskans shot at her but Luminara deflected the shots. Luminara did a Jedi sprint attack that wiped out five of the Tuskans. One of them shot her from behind. She then leaped into the air from behind the Tuskan that shot her and stabbed it. She had to clear another six. She threw here saber at two of them and force pushed the other four down. She then used force to get her saber back from the Tuskan corpses and dashed to the four that were down. She stabbed her saber in the sand then ran forward to the Tuskans keeping her saber in the ground while running. The saber cut them all in two and the Tuskans screeched then died. Luminara took their camp as a place to hide. She put the corpses behind some of giant rocks.

**************************************************************************

Rex arrived to Coruscant. He looked for Luminara but there were no signs. He went to the balcony to find one of the Mandalorians cut in half. He left and searched in the halls. He found the other Mandalorian. He sighed and searched the rest of the Jedi Temple. He noticed that their ship is gone. He knew Luminara had been there but left.

Dengar searched on Tatooine. He went to Mos Eisley and asked locals. Nothing. He went out to the open to find her. He saw a Sarlacc Pit. He shrugged and went on. He needed shade after hours of searching. He went behind one of the giant rocks for shade. When he sat he felt something soft and fleshy. He immediately got up and shot whatever it was. He saw it was a Tusken. He looked at the wounds.

"Hm, saber wounds." Dengar thought to himself.

"Rex I think she might be on Tatooine." He messaged him.

"I'll be there soon." He responded.

Dengar had noticed footprints. He followed them. When they finally ended, he was at a Tusken camp. He looked in the tents and found only food. He missed a tent. When he looked in it, he found Luminara sleeping. He got his gun out and angled it so when he shot it would blow off her head. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Luminara immediately woke up. Dengar shot but Luminara grabbed her saber and deflected it at the last second. Dengar quickly sent a distress signal to Rex. Luminara used force grapple to send him in the air. She threw him down and Dengar groaned in pain. Luminara threw her saber in Dengar's back and he screamed from the pain.

Luminara had a thought. She left the Tusken camp and went to the Sarlacc that Dengar had found earlier.

Rex arrived at Tatooine at the Tusken camp Luminara had been before. He saw her footprints and followed them. When he arrived he saw a Sarlacc. Across from it was Luminara, waiting for him to do something.

"So there you are. I've been looking all over for you." Rex said happily as he was so confident that he would win.

Luminara just stood there, with no response.

"So what did you do to Dengar? I saw what you did to my other Mandalorians back at Coruscant." Rex said knowing she wouldn't reply.

Rex shot his vibro blades out preparing for battle. Luminara got her saber out as well. She leaped over the hungry Sarlacc and did an air attack. Rex blocked attacked back. Luminara counter attacked. When she blocked his attack, it got him off guard and she slashed his giant body several times. He was wounded from it all. He knew he was going against a master Jedi this time. He sucked up all the pain in him and then attacked with his might. Slash after slash they both became fatigued. Luminara wanted to go ahead and finish it all. She used her force powers to send Rex into the hungry Sarlacc. He struggled to get free as it started to gulp him down. All that could be seen was Rex's right hand sticking out of the mouth. It was soon eaten as well. Luminara stayed to see what would happen. She knew it wouldn't be that easy.

Rex was being passed through the throat. He smacked any part of the Sarlacc's insides that touched him. He was in the belly now. He saw skeletons of Tuskans and other creatures. He thought all hope was lost. He thought and thought as he stood in the bowls of the Sarlacc. Then he got an idea.

Luminara thought he would be doomed at this point so she began to leave. But before she left she heard the Sarlacc screech in pain. She knew he wasn't done.

As Rex was slashing everything he saw in the Sarlacc, it soon barfed him out. It flung him fifty feet into the air. Rex quickly got balance and then went into a diving position head first. He took the height advantage to fly toward Luminara. When he got close enough he shot his vibro blade out of his wrists and caught Luminara off guard. When he got the vibro blades out in mid-air, he put them in front of him. Then his vibro blade pierced Luminara's head. Rex knew she was dead. She had put up a good fight. He picked up her corpse were and carried it to the ship.

***********************************************************************

He went back to Mandalore to give Jabba the body. Jabba gave him the award that he deserved most.

"There are only a few Jedi left. I want you to hunt down a very popular old Jedi. His name is… Ben-Kenobi." Jabba said smiling.

***********************************************************************

Before Rex could begin his task, he went back to Kamino to get his repairs. The Kaminoans asked him why he was covered in spit and stomach juices. He just told them to give him the repairs he wanted.


End file.
